


Start Again

by atigerlilyangel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU siblings, Friendship, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel
Summary: This is a challenge from a friend. She wanted an au fic where Yasha and Molly were siblings.





	Start Again

Yasha could remember the last time she saw her brother. Her brother had stood impressively strong, hard, cold, sometimes even unyeilding. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him smile. And the number of times she had heard him laugh was even less. But he had been her brother. Her baby brother. He had been hers to protect.

It was Yasha who had taught him to fight. Yasha who had joined the gentlemen. Yasha who had got him into the deep seedy underbelly of the world. It had been Yasha who had slowly stolen all of his smiles and all of his laughs. All of his innocence.

Yasha could remember thinking the last time that she saw her brother, Lucien, that he looked how he had always presented himself. He wasn’t his normal warm blueish-purpleish color. He was grayish, a blue gray almost like a large brick of hardened ice. She could remember them piling the dirt over him. She could remember being scared that he wasn’t really dead, because she had known, that that was a possibility. She had known what Lucien had done before that last job. She was scared that if he wasn’t, he would choke on the dirt, buried alive. But she couldn’t prolong his burial without causing suspicion, so she had covered him in dirt, and gotten a new tattoo to mourn the loss.

Years had passed. A part of her had been able to forget. A part of her had grieved and moved and was not prepared for what could be reality. It was the voice that first drew her attention.

“Come to the circus tonight,” the teifling had crowed, some sort of fire fairy next to his side. He had given a smirk, an arched brow and said to the woman he was talking to. “I will read your fortune.”

His tattoos were different. They had grown. But it was still him. “Lucien,” she had whispered. She was what felt like worlds away from home. She had thought she would never see him again. That part of her that had forgotten shattered, and broke. She watched his smile, heard him laugh more times promoting that carnival than she was capable of counting on both hands.

It was her brother, and it was not her brother.

She had spent a few nights debating if she should go see him, watch him, be at the carnival. Have her fortune read. If she dared. A part of her knew she couldn’t, or at least, that she shouldn’t. It would be too dangerous. It could put him in danger. But in the end she couldn’t resist. She watched the whole show, disguised as the large angel creature he now knew her to be. And then she had slowly convinced herself that to talk to him one last time, would be okay.

She’d waited her turn and then abled into the tent. Seeing him, well it stunned her. She just stood silently for a long second. He prompted her with the words. “Three silver, please.” She reached into her pouch and handed him three gold, it was the least she could do for her brother. His eyes widened and she simply stated. “Better make it good,” as she sat across from him.

He shuffled his cards for what had felt like an impossibly long time before asking her to pick one. She did. “You are on a mission of discovery,” he said. She scoffed. That would be simply to know, she looked like a warrior, a traveler. “Very observant.”

He gave a jovial laugh and it lifted her soul. To know that Lucien was now this person. He was the person she had spent years beating out of him. “Okay,” he said before flipping the next card. It was his turn to look confused. “You will always be restless, unless you travel with the thing you seek to find.”

She nodded because it made sense, it had been on her mind since seeing him. Was there a safe way to see him more? To travel with him? He wasn’t doing anything else, so she wondered if she was supposed to speak now. “My family...I’ve lost them...Not sure there’s a tangible way to find them.” Her parents, his parents were still there, but distance had grown between them after Lucien’s death. She was seen as untrustworthy by the others she worked with. A girl who could kill her own brother, could never be trusted. And then there was him. But now, he was here.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his tone, soft and genuine. “Sometimes family is what you make it to be. I didn’t have one either. The circus accepted me anyway. Especially with my gift with cards.”

She gave him a smile and they continued to talk, him to read some more cards. She hadn’t joined them at first. At first she saw him from time to time, when they happened to be in the same place at the same time. And then she tried to get jobs where she knew the circus would be until one night he said. “Maybe it’s time you stop searching.” And she had agreed.

She had hugged the man she no longer thought of as Lucien and instead thought of as Molly. She would stop searching. She would join the circus. She would do jobs for the gentleman when she could.

She would truly protect him this time. She would make sure he smiled and laughed and never became completely, insensitively tough; like they both used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this! I had fun writing it, and thinking a little outside the box.


End file.
